Hybrid
by Sonikku2fast4u
Summary: Kurama wakes up to find himself in a new form. What is a fox boy to do with such a big identity crisis? Read to find out.


_AN: After seeing a certain pic on DA, I must get this out of my system. It's kind of a short one but it will do. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hybrid-Chapter 1<strong>

"_Where am I?" _the handsome redhead thought as he saw blank surroundings.

"_Youko Kurama Shuichi Minamino, why do you have so many names?" _answered what sounded like a young child's voice.

Kurama looked down to see a familiar young boy with short red hair. It appeared to be a younger human version of himself asking this question.

"_Because I am all of these names." _He replied to himself.

"_Then why did you leave me behind?" _another deeper voice called from the darkness.

Kurama instantly recognized this voice as his alternate form, Youko. Youko stepped into what little light there was and briefly showed a fang through his smirk.

"_I did not leave you behind Youko. I just…well…" _He thought of Shiori at that moment. How kind she had been to him.

"_You just got too attached to the mortal." _Youko responded obviously feeling his thoughts.

"_Don't you miss being Youko?" _The young Shuichi asked himself.

"_Sometimes." _Kurama started. _"But I think it's better this way….besides…I don't know if she would accept it."_

"_Of course she wouldn't accept it!" _Youko barked_ "All humans can't accept things they couldn't understand!"_

"_But…but…Mommy… she loves me!" _The younger human boy cried.

"_hah! Like she'd love you after she found out."_

"_No! That's not true!"_

Kurama found himself caught in between the arguing forms. They continued to retort eachother and got louder and louder.

"_I don't care if you're me, you've become too weak!" _Youko started to run towards the boy ready to attack. The boy merely ran towards him, ready to fight back with his determination.

Kurama however was in the middle of the two and got the blows from both sides. He felt a bunch of energy flow through him. He cringed and covered his ears as he heard the painful shouts of Youko and the boy inside of him. The blaring shouts were unbearable for him.

"_Stop it! Stop it!" _he cried. "_I need to figure this out on my own!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***beep beep beep beep beep***

Kurama's eyes snapped open. His alarm was sounding louder than usual today and he quickly pressed the off button to get rid of the blaring noise.

"What a strange dream" he concluded to himself as he realized that he was in his bed. He didn't dream often, but this one he could clearly remember and it felt almost real to him.

Shrugging it off, he lifted himself to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

He stood up before stretching and made his way to his closet to get his uniform out.

Still being sleepy, his eyes didn't really register the mirror that was hanging on his closet door at first. But as he got closer, he took one good look into it and immediately gasped.

Standing before him was not Shuichi, but it wasn't Youko either. Kurama's hair had turned from the usual crimson to a slight mix of silver and crimson. He could see small strands that seemed to blend together into a light purple color. It wasn't his hair that made him gasp though, his fox ears and tail had come back. The ears were slightly red and silver while the tail behind him was completely silver. Kurama found he was staring his own reflection with a confused expression on his face.

"_How…how did this happen? Am I still dreaming?" _he thought to himself. One gentle pull on his ears confirmed that it was not a dream. He had indeed transformed into a completely different form.

Just then his keen ears pick up loud thumping noises. He immediately recognized the footsteps of his mother who was coming up the stairs to check on him like she did every morning.

"_I can't let her see me like this." _He thought frantically. He tried to revert back to Shuichi, but it wasn't working. He still found himself in this same form he woke up in.

Shiori knocked on the door, "Shuichi dear, are you up?" she began to turn the knob and Kurama stopped it just before the door opened with his hand.

"Yes mother. I'm up, don't come in. I'm uhh getting dressed." He lied.

"Ok. Breakfast is downstairs."

Kurama felt himself sag in relief as he heard her turn around and go back downstairs.

He turned around to face the mirror again. His fox ears and tail still visible. It was then he realized a very important question.

"_Why can't I change back?" _

* * *

><p>AN2: This story was inspired by this artwork done by ReikoAya on Deviantart. (erase the spaces or simply type it in your browser.)<p>

**http:/ tinyurl . com /HybridStory**


End file.
